spoof on Harry potter
by Kari Delacour
Summary: What happens when 4 girls from different life styles become friends will they stay friends or will they end up hating each other?Can houses unite to fight for the same cause or will they divide in their time of need?Kari,Jewels,Kelly,Elle
1. Chapter 1

A Spoof on Harry Potter What happens when 4 girls from different life styles become friends will they stay friends or will they end up hating each other? Can houses unite to fight for the same cause or will they divide in their time of need?

Story by: Kelly potter, Kari Delacour, Elle Wood, jewels Malfoy 

Kari's view

September 1st Kari Delacour was peacefully sleeping when she heard something. "RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS! Vous allez être en retard pour l'école! "Her younger sister's voice rang in her dark room. Kari groans in bed not willingly to get up from the softness and warmth of  
her sheets and silk pillows. "Partez …" she mumbles to her younger sister, Gabby, who stubbornly stomps over to her bed" Avancent, Kari, vous devez vous lever! La maman a dit! "Kari lets out huge sigh before grabbing a near-by pillow and throwing it at Gabby. Gabby giggles, easily dodging the lethargic throw. "Allons sis!" And with that, her younger sister skips out of the room leaving the door wide open. Kari groans angrily and rips the comfy comforter off of herself. She slides off her silk bedspread and touches her feet upon the cool solid auburn wood. After finishing her morning activities, she went to King cross in an awesome carriage. Once on Platform 9¾ she saw her distant relatives, The Malfoy's, preparing to see their kids off.

Jewel's view

After seeing their distant cousins, The Delacours, Jewels stepped on the train bidding her parents goodbye and losing her brother on the way of finding an empty compartment. After looking for 5 minutes she sees a compartment with two people in it. A boy with messy black hair & glowing green eyes hidden by glasses, and a girl with straight red hair & brilliant blue eyes both with a scar.

Kelly's view

During a discussion with her brother she notices a girl, with platinum blonde hair and sterling grey eyes coming into their compartment. "Can I come in everywhere else is full?" Replying at same time Kelly and Harry reply "Yes". The girl said, "Hello my name is Jewels, Jewels Malfoy." The boy replied, "Hi my name is Harry, Harry Potter and this my sister Kelly Potter." After talking about Hogwarts for several minutes a girl walks into their compartment, Jewels automatically stand and says, "How is my favorite cousin?" after replying "parfait." Jewels introduces Harry and Kelly to her cousin Kari. Shortly after the Delacour left a boy named Ron came in and sat with them and later a girl named Hermione came and fixed Harry's glasses. During the sorting ceremony, Jewels,Kelly,Harry,Hermione,and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stands and says "We have a new transfer student this year at Hogwarts will Kari Delacour come down?" A girl about 5 feet tall glided in, her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stood out the most. The girl gracefully sat down waiting to be sorted. A few second later, she walked over to the house of Ravenclaw. After the feast, while walking out of the great hall Kari walked under a balloon filled with pink hair dye. Around the corner she sees two identical red hair boys Fred and George walking over to apologize they told her they thought she was a Slytherin.

After a week at Hogwarts,Jewels transferred to Slytherin. While at Hogwarts Kari played Quidditch,a chaser, and was the best on her team. Harry played and he was a seeker. Jewel and Kelly didn't play but both of them had boyfriends. Jewel's boyfriend was Marcus Flint, and Kelly's was George Weasley. Since Kelly and Jewels didn't play Quidditch they would cheer on their boyfriends and best friends.

During the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw match,Gryffindor won but barely. The score was 170 to 160. After that game Gryffindor played Slytherin for the house cup. During the game Marcus Flint got kicked off his broom by George Weasley. After that game Jewels and Kelly's friendship became very strained and it didn't help that Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Kari had a hard decision to make who to be friends with Jewels or Kelly.

When Kelly,Harry, Ron,and Hermione went to get the stone Kari and Jewels wanted to come but couldn't. Jewels was grounded for dumping Marcus Flint and Kari's older sister, Fleur, wrote her to not do anything dangerous or she would be grounded the reason behind her sisters protectiveness was she didn't want to see her little sister die.

Read and Review: Me and my friends need you to review PLEASE PLEASE THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

During the summer, Kelly went home to the dursleys, and Jewels went back to the manison, while Kari and her sisters went to Scotland. While in Scotland, Kari met Ellie Wood at a local wizards pub. The two immediately became friends. Kari found the reason they never met at hogwarts was that she was in Hufflepuff.

2nd year: Kelly, Harry, and Ron did not board the Hogwarts express because the barrier sealed itself upon them entering. When Ron suggested they drive the car, although Kelly was all for it, there was only one problem Ron did not know how to drive. While Kari, Jewels, Elle were on the hogwarts express Kari introduced Jewels to Elle and vise versa. When they saw that Hermione was going compartment to compartment, they asked if she would like to join them since they all knew that she was pretty nice and smart.

At school: After almost getting expelled Elle and Kelly became great friend all though she was older than Kelly and Jewels by 1 year. When everyone said Kelly and Harry was the heir of Slytherin only a couple believed they were not; Kari, Jewels, Ellie, Hermione, the Weasley's. No one knew why the four girls hung out or why Jewels didn't worship Kelly and Harry. While walking to class the girls quietly chatted. Kari said," I can't believe that everyone thinks you and Harry are Slytherins heir." "Kelly Potter, Slytherins heir, HA! Like that could happen she's to nice look how she treats Jewels"said Elle as she got hit by Jewels. "Jewels you know its true."said Kelly. "Well, I don't care, all I care about is my grades and being a good chaser!"said Kari as she ran into Fred and George. "Hey Fred and Hey George!"said the girls. "Hey Kelly,Jewels, Elle and Hey Kari." "Hey Kelly" said George and then Kelly gave him a kiss,while this was happening Fred was staring at Kari who's back was turned to him. "Fred, can you not be so lovey-dovey with my cousin all she cares about are grades and being a good chaser!" stated Jewels. "Not true I care about other things wait why am I talking to a 2nd year anyway I should hang out with people my own age,Let's go Elle" and with that Kari and Elle stormed off leaving Fred,Kelly, and George clueless, and Jewels pissed.


End file.
